kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Doll Roll Hall (Episode)
"Doll Roll Hall" is the 4 . episode of the third season and the 31 . overall. It aired on July 29, 2013. Synopsis In the Katsuragi household, Haqua is trying to entertain Nora and obtain information from her, but has trouble trusting her. Eventually, Nora leaves and Haqua gets distracted by a large amount of miasma flowing out of Kanon's room. Keima arrives in the school library in search of Shiori. He notices a notebook left unattended on a table, with a lot of scrapped pages around it. When he picks it up, Shiori notices him, but turns away and Keima interprets it as an invitation to read the story. When he tries to pick up one of the scrapped pages, however, Shiori quickly takes it away from him and picks up all the other ones, too. Keima opens the notebook and reads the new story, set in the French revolution period, with Simone now being a justice-upholding swordswoman. He can't help thinking that the story is really bad, but writes to Shiori that he'd like to read a continuation. She writes him back that she'd like him to read the rest of her story. After Shiori goes away and Keima ponders at the table, the lights suddenly go out. As he stands up and plans to visit either Ayumi or Chihiro next, the bookshelves suddenly move and trap him between them. Before he has a chance to think about the situation, a desk flies down from above and narrowly misses him. He climbs on top of the bookshelf behind him and notices that the whole library is rearranged. Back in the Katsuragi household, the whole room with Kanon in it is filled with thick miasma. Haqua notices that Apollo's defences are wearing down and then Nora suddenly enters the room, having noticed the miasma from outside. Haqua explains to her that Kanon has been put under Vintage's curse and that the fate of New Hell depends on her. In the library, Keima thinks that only a demon would be capable of such things and wonders whether he's been targeted by Vintage. However, when he willingly stands in the way of a flying bookshelf, it stops and turns away, making him conclude that it's actually a goddess. That's when he notices Luna, Tsukiyo's doll, flying above him wreathed in an orange flame. She tells Keima to stay away from Tsukiyo and traps him between two bookshelves. Keima concludes that there's a goddess inside Tsukiyo, but that he has to play ignorant to avoid Vintage's attention. He asks Luna whether she's pranking him and she responds that her name is Vulcan and she's the goddess of love and justice. Keima is annoyed that she's revealing herself and she tells him again to stay away from Tsukiyo, saying she won't allow a dangerous man to come close to her. To Keima's question of what he did wrong, she responds that he's been hitting on "the library girl". Keima apparently tries to throw away the paper he received from Shiori, but Vulcan catches it and sees that it's just an advertisement. The distraction allows Keima to get out of the library, telling Vulcan on the way to clean up and she does so. Keima searches for Tsukiyo in the astronomy clubroom, but she's not there, so he comes up to the roof. There, he notices Tsukiyo sitting on her bench with a halo above her, meaning that it's actually Vulcan. Vulcan explains that she's a weak goddess, having poor sight and hearing and being unable to walk, but that she can manipulate objects by her will and she will do that to protect Tsukiyo. She uses a bench to lift up Keima, but he demands to speak to Tsukiyo herself which prompts Vulcan to withdraw and drop the objects she's been manipulating. Tsukiyo tells Keima that she feels the same way "Luna" does, because he never came to see her after her conquest and that she hates him. As she turns back into Vulcan and erects a wall of benches between her and Keima, he still demands to speak with Tsukiyo personally. Vulcan refuses this time, saying that he's been unfaithful to Tsukiyo by spending time with Kanon and Shiori. Keima asks Tsukiyo whether she trusts him and, after turning back, she responds that she was happy being alone until Keima came along and asks him why won't he leave her alone. Keima runs over and hugs her, saying that them meeting was inevitable, because they're linked by fate. Tsukiyo punches him in the face and states that she almost forgot about him and then he came back. At this moment, Keima asks her to kiss him. He says that a kiss will solve all the problems and jumps towards her, but Vulcan grabs him by his sweater, which he promptly sheds, but is beaten down by floor tiles. He says that he did hurt Tsukiyo and he can't guarantee that he'll make her happy, but he needs her to love him for a while longer. Vulcan levitates many benches and threatens to drop them on Keima, but Tsukiyo tells her to stop and asks whether she can trust him. Keima responds that there are many beautiful things in the world and they can search for them together, but then Vulcan loses control over the flying benches and one of them hits Keima on the head. Tsukiyo nurses him on her carpet and tells Vulcan that they should tell him about the goddesses. Vulcan refuses and Tsukiyo kisses Keima on the cheek. She winces in pain and big, white wings grow on her back. In Kanon's room, Nora asks Haqua why is Kanon so important. Haqua refuses to tell her and Nora tells her that if she won't hurry up, Old Hell will be restored. Haqua is certain that the Runaway Spirit Squad won't let that happen, but Nora tells her that Vintage has infiltrated the Runaway Spirit Squad and that the order to find the goddesses is in reality an order to capture them. At this moment they hear a voice outside the window and let in Luna, who examines Apollo. Keima then enters and tells them that she's the third goddess, Vulcan. Vulcan in Tsukiyo's body is sitting outside, when Diana approaches her. As they are reunited, Diana questions Vulcan about the wings on her back, but she dismisses it and says that she finds it hard to believe that they are being targeted. Keima opens the door and asks them to come upstairs to remove the curse on Kanon. Vulcan tells him that she can't move and he has to carry her. On the stairs, Diana questions what did he do with Tsukiyo to recover so much of Vulcan's power, but Vulcan asks him not to speak so freely with other women, as he's her source of power. This prompts both Diana and Haqua to punch him. Back in Kanon's room, Diana and Vulcan combine their powers to remove the dagger from Kanon, but she becomes covered in some kind of magical water. Vulcan and Diana explain that she cast a protective spell on herself to buy time and the only way to remove it is for Apollo to regain her power. Diana, however, also mentions that Mercury may know a way to remove the spell, but they don't know where she is. Keima is annoyed at the wild goose chase as if from some RPG. Nora, however, is elated that she found a goddess so soon and wonders what reward will she get if she reports it to her superiors. Keima asks her to hide this information for a week in exchange for getting all the credit when New Hell is saved. Keima notices that the door to the house's library is open and enters, finding Haqua there. She apologizes to him for being useless, but he reassures her that she has an important role. As she nags him to say clearly how he feels, they are interrupted by Diana entering and closing the door behind herself. She asks Keima to kiss her and runs over, hugging him, as Haqua hides behind the bookshelves. She says that she can't do it, though, and throws him away. She tells him that it's impossible for Tenri to love him less than Tsukiyo and that the problem must be herself thinking badly of him. She wants to rectify this and asks Keima to make love to Tenri, but Haqua arrives and starts arguing with her. They both stop, however, and Keima tells Diana that she and Tenri have it harder than all the others for knowing everything that is going on and apologizes for it. Diana says that she doesn't dislike him so much now and turns back into Tenri, who tells him to do his best and leaves. As she goes back to her home, wings appear on her back. Trivia *The three old-RPG game scenes displayed are actually scenes of when Keima was meeting with Yukie, Minami and Rieko. *This marks the 2nd goddess Keima has helped gain their wings. *So far Keima has helped Vulcan and Diana gain their wings.